


A Chat and an Ice Cream

by StrawFairy



Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Kurapika, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: Alluka and Kurapika meet and have a chat
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Alluka Zoldyck
Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Chat and an Ice Cream

She looked happy, was the first thing Kurapika noticed from Alluka, who was walking with a bounce in her step, hand clasping Killua’s. Both were approaching them. They smiled at the sight. From what Killua had told them, Alluka deserved all the happiness in the world and it seemed she was getting it. Kurapika never considered someone with Killua’s personality would make a good older brother, but they were wrong. 

“Kurapika! It’s been a while.” Killua waved at them when both were close enough to talk without yelling. 

They smiled and waved back. “Killua, it’s been a while indeed.” Kurapika looked at Alluka and softened their smile. “And you only can be Alluka, Killua often talks about you.” 

Alluka beamed at them. “Really? He talks about you too!” 

Kurapika lifted an eyebrow and looked at Killua, then back at Alluka. “Oh? Just good things, I hope?” 

“Well… He says you’re like a parent with your nagging sometimes but extremely reckless and that you let your emotions overwhelm you and that you don’t take care of yourself… Oh but he said you’re kind and that you care about your friends a lot and that you’re-” Killua put his hand over Alluka’s mouth. 

“All right, that’s enough of that!” He smiled at Kurapika. “Don’t mind what she said, she talks too much sometimes.” Killua eyed Alluka, who was smiling, the picture of innocence, but Killua knew better by now. She had done it on purpose. 

Kurapika was smiling too, but theirs was a mix between amusement and annoyance. “I see.” 

“Anyway,” Killua spoke cheerfully, trying to change the subject. “It sure is hot today, right? Wanna eat some ice cream?” 

They huffed but allowed the change of topic and nodded. “That sounds nice.” 

Sitting at the shadow of a big tree, the three of them ate ice cream in silence. “Wait, gotta go to the bathroom, be right back.” Kurapika and Alluka nodded and Killua ate the rest of his ice cream and left, leaving them in companionable silence. 

Alluka broke it, looking shyly at Kurapika. “Is it… is it true your pronouns are ‘they’?” 

Kurapika looked at her with a smile. “Yes, it is.” 

“Oh. I… Killua is the only one in my family that calls me ‘she’, though now everyone calls me ‘she’ it’s weird, I got so used to only big brother acknowledging it.” 

They frowned at that. “I see, I knew Killua must have called for a meeting for some ulterior motive, if not Gon would have been here.” 

Alluka giggled. “Big brother talks about Gon all the time, I guess he misses him.” 

“Yes, I bet he does. Those two were inseparable. But Alluka, don’t think for a second Killua regrets choosing you, I’m sure he’s thrilled with you too and Gon right now isn’t in a good condition to be travelling around.” 

“Maybe we can visit Gon for a few weeks one of these days.” 

“Killua would love that.” Kurapika assured Alluka with a smile who beamed back at them. “About what you said early, my clan saw being agender as something normal, I wasn’t the only one. So I can’t understand how is it that your family doesn’t support you in something so natural and important as this. But, most people don’t take it well when I say my pronouns are they, aside of you, Gon, Killua and Leorio, only Senritsu has ever called me them, everyone else calls me he.” 

“That’s sad.” 

Kurapika snorted. “It is rough, but don’t let people like that discourage you, Alluka-chan, you’re a girl as much as any other. A smart one, if Killua’s bragging is right.” 

“Big brother says I’m smart?” Alluka’s eyes shone with pride and happiness. 

“He never shuts up about how great you are in each call. It’s sweet, which I wouldn’t have expected from him, if I’m being honest.” 

Alluka hummed and after a few seconds she looked at them. “Kurapika?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re kind, and if big brother is right, cool too. You’re valid too.” 

Kurapika smiled fondly at her. “Thank you, Alluka-chan.” 

A few minutes later of comfortable silence, Killua appeared. “Glad you’re getting along!” He sat between them and whispered to Kurapika. “Thank you, I think she needed to talk with someone who understood, I love her, but I can’t fully understand.” 

Kurapika smiled. “You’re a good older brother, Killua.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please share your observations with me   
> happy pride month!


End file.
